Fix you
by Dark Mermaid
Summary: Amarantha is a girl with secrets, Severus is a man with issues. Can they combine together or will it be like a clash of a volcano and a tornado? work in progress, will be updating almost daily if the reviewers demand it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy woke up in the medical ward at Hogwarts with a searing headache and her body aching everywhere. The last thing she remembered was the war: dead bodies strewn through the corridors, kids screaming, death eaters everywhere. She remembered finding out Severus was dead and feeling the need to go to him. She could remember running to him and tripping over his still form, landing painfully in the pool of blood surrounding him. Tears running down her pale cheeks, she was suddenly overcome with a feeling of surging magic that made her hands feel warm and give off a pale white glow. Placing her hands on his chest and Severus suddenly jolting to life sputtering and coughing. Then her world went black.

"Glad to see you're awake dear" came the soft voice of Poppy Pomfrey interrupting her thoughts. Poppy moved a chair beside her and started again.

"What exactly, are you?" she asked cautiously

"A witch just like you" Amy answered back confused

"No witch I know can do the things you did during and after the war Amarantha, not one" she stated questioningly

"I guess there is really no point to hiding it anymore" she sighed " I am a mage poppy, the reason I never got my letter was because I would have destroyed this place with the amount of power I had when I came into magic"

"A mage, really? I thought that was just a thing of myth, But Severus? No mage could do that" she responded thoughtfully

"Severus! is he alive? is he ok? what happened? what did I do to him?" her heart was racing, was he dead? what had she done?

"Severus is alive, in a deep coma and still strongly affected by venom, A student hiding in the boathouse showed memories of you reviving him with a white light"

"In all my life I have never done such a thing, I don't know what overcame me, but something told me to do it, so I did. Can I see him?"

Poppy pointed to a door just off the side of the main hospital room and wandered off. Amy got up slowly, testing each limb before trusting them. Moving quickly to the room and opening the door without a second thought practically stumbling into the room.

it was dimly lit and Severus lay there in the small bed, unmoving except his shallow breaths. Amy approached the bed and sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"Severus, if you can hear me move a finger, squeeze my hand, something" she pleaded and then paused, but there was nothing, no sign that he was in there at all. She tried with her entire being to muster up the white light that had got him this far, but it wouldn't come, her body wouldn't comply.

"Oh, Severus, what have I done to you?" Amy sighed leaving the infirmary feeling run down and defeated.

Amy swept through the corridors and down into the dungeon stopping in front of the portrait to Severus' room, the woman in the portrait nodding to her and swinging open, Amy sat in his leather chair by the fire where they had sat and had a drink on many an occasion. Both preferring not to be in attendance at holiday celebrations in the great hall. She needed to think, she needed to figure out how she could fix him. She felt exhausted and his bed looked so inviting in its untouched state, she climbed in pulling the covers up over her and drifting off into a deep sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Please review, Reviews help me improve and also let me know what you like or don't like. Please me respectful, constructive criticism is welcome, bashing is not


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy woke with the feeling she was being watched. Opening her eyes Severus was standing over her.

"I'm dying you know" he rasped, his voice damaged from the snake bites.

"What-but you're-" she gasped

"You revived me yes, but the poison is slowly killing me. Eating away at me, only you can fix this and you don't have much time" he choked

Suddenly he was gone and she was left in the darkness of his room. Her heart racing and sweat pouring down her face. Amy raced from the bed throwing on her robes and running through the corridors to the infirmary. As she arrived she could see Poppy racing around, Severus' door thrown open. Amy could feel her heart drop. She runs through the infirmary and grabs Poppy's arms.

"What's going on?"

"I can't hold on to him, he's slipping no matter what I do. Unless you can work your special brand of hocus pocus its time to say goodbye" Poppy responded anxiously

Amy approached his bedside where his body was spasming. She willed her body to kick into gear, but she couldn't summon whatever force it was she had used. She leaned over him, brushing the hair off his face and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I have always liked you Severus. Since I was a little girl, I wish I had been brave enough to tell you" she whispered, tears falling from her steel grey eyes.

Severus' body tensed and let out a large exhale and he was still. Amy stood screaming at nothing in particular.

"What the hell is wrong with me! why can't I do this! Why let me save him only to take him again!" She yelled her frustration overtaking her.

Then it happened, the warm power sensation. Amy all but pounced on him, closing her eyes and willing the power to heal him completely. Her focus intense. She could feel the power transferring from her to Severus and focused harder. she couldn't let anything break her concentration. She was torn from her thoughts when all of a sudden she was shoved to the floor with a crash, her head slamming painfully off the wall. When she opened her eyes Severus was staring at her in shock and had two hand handprints burnt onto his pale chest.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry, this is all new to me Severus!"

Severus' hands ran over his chest and then over his throat the whole time his eyes scanning the room confused.

"Why am I here? What happened?" he whispered

"The war is over Severus, We won and you are a hero" Poppy announced happily

"Wonderful" he hissed

"If you need anything Severus you will have to have the elves help you as-"

"I will take the night shift here Poppy, get some rest" Amy smiled " I got lots of rest in the weeks I spent here, I can handle the night shift here"

"Thank you Amy, Have a good evening" she yawned exiting the infirmary

"Is there anything I can get for you Severus" Amy asks turning to face him, met with his intense glare. "Why are you looking at me like that? "

"Why would you interfere! You had no right to involve yourself, I never asked for your assistance! I was unable to respond to you Amarantha, But I was able to hear and feel everything. Your feelings are unwelcomed and you are severely out of line" he growled

Amy stood glued to the floor, feeling every word like a knife in the side and not knowing whether to stay or run.

"I am your Fathers age and have no desire for partnership or family or you, move on Amarantha" he growled

Amy took a deep breath and stepped towards Severus

"After everything I have done you could at least give me a chance Severus" She pleaded quietly

"After everything you have done? What have you done besides bring me back to this miserable existence? My purpose was filled, I'm not needed here! You should have left me there! I can't provide you with the companionship you are looking for Amarantha, and I will not. You are nothing but a fool girl going after what cannot possibly be yours!" he snapped

"Severus, I-"

"No! Don't expect me to fill the hole in your useless existence! I can't fix what your parents did to you, and I won't be a pawn for your daddy issues!"

"You're just afraid. Afraid of being hurt again, of being-" Amy started, but was cut short when a glass from his bedside table smashed against the wall.

"Get out now and don't come back here!" he shouted, his voice cracking painfully

Amy tore from the room and down the corridors, turning a corridor and slamming into Aurora but she just kept running, reaching her room and throwing herself into the comfort of her bed. Shortly after there was a knock on the door and Aurora entered and sat on the bed beside her.

"What happened Amy " Aurora asked with motherly concern

"I told him, I told him I liked him Aurora, I'm a fool, I should have kept my mouth shut" Amy mumbled

"Things will blow over Amy, just be patient"

"Do you think he could ever love me Aurora?" she whispered

"If you are asking my honest opinion, Yes I think he is capable of love, But not on the same terms as we have. From the stories I've heard he is obsessive and controlling Amy, and it is clear that he is sadistic. What could you possibly want from a man like that?"

"Change, maybe he truly just needs someone to love him. I know what his home life was like, I've heard speak of it when I was younger. I really believe he just needs to be loved, truly and unconditionally"

"Even if that is the case are you willing to endure his anger and violence? Is it worth that?" Aurora asked with a hint of concern.

"It doesn't matter I guess, he won't give me a chance, I'm going to go for a walk, I need some air" Amy sighed

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxo

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy made her way out of the castle and down past the lake to the cracked coffin lying in Dumbledore's crypt. Slowly, she peered in. He had been perfectly preserved, his features relaxed as if he were only sleeping. Using her perfected magic, she carefully moved away the cracked granite. She again tried to muster up the strength to revive him but nothing happened.

"Hmm, I wonder" she said aloud. Amy closed her eyes and remembered her father, coming home drunk one night and she had just happened to be in the wrong place. Her memory was so intense she could feel the impact of every impact on her pale skin, hear the hateful words he spat at ringing in her ears. She could feel the intense power building up in her again, climbing up the side of the intricately carved white granite. She placed her hands gently on his chest and focused all of her energy on him. Concentrating hard, she transferred as much energy as she could into his still form before she started to feel faint. She opened her eyes, but he lay there unchanged. She climbed down carefully sitting on the cool stone bench that sat beside his resting place.

"Well the good news is I know how to control it to some degree now. Apparently there are limits on what I can do. Merlin! I could really use your insight on Severus though Albus. Should I give up?"

"My dear," came a raspy voice. "All is not lost until you give up. Do not lose faith in Severus. If he sees you give up he won't ever let you in. He will believe that you will abandon him and never take a chance. Would you kindly help me up? I seem to be feeling a bit stiff this evening," he chuckled

Amy stood peering into the box, eyes wide in surprise. She reached in carefully helping Albus stand and step out of the cold box.

" I always knew you would be great, full of promise and potential. You are an apple that has fallen as far from the tree as possible. Now please, enlighten me as to what has happened since my death, Amarantha?" he asked thoughtfully

"Severus fled the castle, coming back once the death eaters had gotten a hand into almost everything. Your golden boy and his friends went into hiding until the war was among us. There were quite a few casualties that I have heard of, but I have only spoken to a handful of people since the war ended."

"Severus survived the war? I assume Harry did as well?"

"Severus was killed by the snake, and Harry survived. The war is won, and the Ministry is hunting down the remaining death eaters. The Malfoys were cleared by Harry for some reason but have been placed on house arrest. I haven't had a chance to collect many details, I've honestly been keeping mostly to myself."

"Afraid they will ask for you to bring back their loved ones, or that they know the truth about you?"

"Afraid they know. Afraid the world will turn on me. Afraid they will think I'm like them," she responded sadly.

A rustling from the trees behind them made them both turn. Minerva appeared out of the clearing, moving slowly towards them, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Hello Minerva. Beautiful evening isn't it?" he grinned.

"I was sitting in the headmasters office when you're portrait fell right off the wall! I picked it up and saw the canvas was blank! Somehow I knew I would find her here. But even knowing what she could do, it seemed an impossibility that you would be standing beside her," Minerva chirped.

"Shall we head up to the castle? I do believe Severus and I have some catching up to do," Albus smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox oxoxo

Severus was just closing his book when Albus appeared in the doorway.

"She can't leave anything alone," Severus smirked, happy to see his old friend again.

"I, for one, am quite grateful for her, and perhaps you should be as well. You have no commitments or debts to anyone except her. You are now free to live as you wish for the first time in many years. Severus, my friend, it is time to step forward. I'm asking you to trust in her and confide in her like you have done with me. You have put in so much effort closing yourself off from everyone. Is it going to kill you to let one person through your wall of ice?"

"Do you understand the position being close with her would put me in?" Severus snarled, frustrated.

"Her parentage? I have a good feeling they won't be bothering anyone for a very long time. I urge you, Severus, to rethink your treatment of Amarantha. I feel there are great things ahead for the two of you. Goodnight Severus" And with that he was gone.

Severus sat there all night thinking about what Albus had said. His thoughts interrupted when his owl dropped off the newest edition of the daily prophet. There she was on the front page staring back at him the headline reading

"_MAGE SAVIOURS DIRTY SECRET!_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_ Amarantha Lycoris Malfoy is her name. You may be wondering the relation to the Recently shamed and house arrested Malfoys of Wiltshire. Well wonder no more, Amarantha is the eldest child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, a flawed child who was believed to have been a squib and cast out to the streets. Rumoured to have lived briefly with Aunt Andromeda Tonks (formerly Black) until her magic destroyed half of their home. Amarantha fell off the map shortly after, but according to sources was living far away in Canada. Amarantha sought out help to control her unique form of magic from the only other known Mage in existence, Maximus Narstoff of Russia. Maximus was murdered during the war for refusing to join forces with the dark lord. Amarantha returned to England and filled a teaching position at Hogwarts, the school that she was not good enough to attend. A source has told me that several months before the war Amarantha was captured by the Dark Lord himself. He forced an heir on her that he had hoped to possess if he were to lose the war. How she escaped is still a mystery, but somehow in her confinement Amarantha came into the possession of a knife. It is believed that Amarantha is the mistress of one of the death eaters, a true dark seductress herself. Amarantha impaled herself on the knife cursing the fetus to death, clearly she is not so different from her relatives that she would kill her own child. The Malfoys have declined comment."_

Severus Snapped the paper shut and swung his legs off the bed. Checking his stability first then heading off down the corridors.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Again I will ask you to review, I can see people are reading but no feedback, so I will leave you with some questions. What do you think of the new development in Amarantha's character? Do you think the Malfoys will seek her out? and my random question for this chapter... What does Severus Snape smell like?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arriving at the portrait to Amarantha's chambers the witch in the picture eyed the paper in his hands and swung open without a second thought. Severus stepped through the portrait and followed the hallway down to her dark room. He let his eyes adjust and then approached her bedside slowly.

Severus' breath caught in his throat. In all her perfect glory she lay there naked sleeping like an angel, her long black hair strewn across the pillows, her breasts rising and falling with her soft breaths. Severus felt his body start to respond and turned away. He grabbed her robe of the bedpost, throwing it onto her.

"Amarantha wake up!" he growled.

Her beautiful steel grey eyes fluttered open, staring at him for a brief second before her nakedness dawned on her. Grabbing for the blankets she realised there was a robe thrown over her naked form.

"I guess there is a gentleman in there after all" Amy smiled gently, eyes blinking sleepily.

"Hardly, I came here for a reason and do not want a distraction" he grumbled, throwing the paper onto her.

Amy picked up the paper scanning the front page, she shot up knocking off all coverings. Amy turned her body slightly, laying the paper out beside her. She raised her hand and the fireplace sprang to life.

There it was marring her perfect form, a long jagged scar about 3 inches in length running over her lower abdomen. Severus couldn't take his eyes off it.

Amy closed the paper and looked at Severus, following his gaze to the scar she quickly wrapped the robe around herself and reached into her bedside drawer. When she removed her hand from the drawer she was holding a small and bloody potions knife. She rubbed it fiercely on her robes and handed the knife to Severus.

"Thank you again for getting me out of there" she said, her cool demeanour slipping and tears running down her face.

Severus stood in place watching her without sound. He watched as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself curling slightly into a ball.

"It was cursed Severus, I had to do it! It was cursed" she whispered though tears .

Not knowing what to do Severus moved slowly towards her, patting her awkwardly on the back.

"I hate myself for it Severus, I can`t-`she started.

"You did what needed to be done Amarantha. We all did things we did not want to, that is war" Severus stated firmly sitting beside her on the bed and brushing the hair from her face. Amarantha looked up at him, tears in her grey eyes and before Severus knew what was happening her lips were on his. He responded instantly his body reacting to her before he could think, returning her kiss greedily. He felt her hands travel up his chest and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Amy trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck pushing his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Severus moved on top of her, pulling her body tight against his bare chest. He loved the feel of her breasts crushed against him. Leaning in and running his tongue down her neck and then taking one of her rosy pink nipples into his mouth, nipping at it gently. He could feel her breaths getting more ragged and began to thumb her other nipple softly. Amy groaned and arching her back. Severus pressed his knee into her, spreading her legs and gently grinding against her sensitive core. He snaked his hand down her body and running his rough fingers over her swollen nub, she hissed grinding herself against his hand. Severus leaned into her, burying his face in her soft hair. It smelled of vanilla and berries and made Severus' mouth water for her. Snape rubbed her a little harder, feeling her body give a little tremble he knew she was getting close. Amy tried to push his hand away but he wasn't stopping, he needed to hear her scream for him. He felt her body start to tremble and her moaning was making him insane. With one last brush of his thumb he felt her come undone.

Severus undid his pants and pressed himself into her slowly. Moving his mouth along her neck, biting at her tender flesh he heard her breath catch in her throat. She felt so great wrapped around him, he could stay here forever inside her. He increased his pace and began moving with more force.

"Yes Severus! Merlin you feel so good" She hissed in desire, His name spilling off her tongue like liquid gold. He gripped her body tighter, moving harder and faster. Amy snaked her arms around him and raked her nails down his back. Severus growled ploughing into her one final time, bringing himself to sweet release. He grunted and shook, collapsing into a sweaty heap on top of her. He stayed there for a few moments before rolling off her and laying quietly on the bed beside her. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before sliding out of bed, dressing and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked breathlessly.

"This was a terrible Mistake Amarantha" he grumbled.

"Severus, I know your feeling for her will never die and if you can never bring yourself to love me I will understand. I am happy to accept whatever you are able to give me Severus, as little as that may be."

Severus looked at her for a moment then exited without another word

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

please review and let me know what you think so far


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy woke later that afternoon, her body aching. She slid gently from the bed, pulling on her robes and pulling her hair back into a tight pony. She surveyed herself carefully in the mirror, noticing her lips were still slightly swollen. Smiling she headed down for lunch.

The Great Hall was quiet as it always is on a late Sunday morning. Amy sat down at the teachers table, a few of the staff turning their attention to her. After a few moments of silence, someone was finally brave enough to speak.

"Is it true? Is everything the paper wrote true?" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Not every detail, I am hardly the dark seductress, and I assure you I am no mistress of a Death Eater. Nevertheless, most of it is true," she answered quietly, poking at her breakfast distractedly with a fork. Here it comes, she thought, bracing herself.

"It must have been horrible for you," he squeaked again, taking Amy by surprise and earning a collective agreement from the staff sitting at the table.

"I've always wanted to be a fly on the wall there, see what they are really like," commented Minerva.

Albus and Severus entered the great hall, sitting at their designated places.

"I have put a great deal of thought into the Christmas ball. It should be a grand celebration this year, everyone must attend! It will be a formal event, so everyone is required to bring a partner," Albus told them with a wink.

The next few days Amy was so busy helping to organise the ball that she had barely spoken to anyone. The last student had just left her classroom when she heard the door shut and lock. Standing with his back against the door, looking hungrily at her, was Severus. He closed the distance between them in a few large strides, pulling her up onto her feet and walking a circle around her. His lips crashed against hers in desperate lust. His arms snaked around her small waist, pulling her tightly against him.

"Severus," she groaned against his lips.

"No, don't speak," he whispered back, pushing everything from her desk onto the floor and laying her back on the desk. Wasting no time, Severus stripped her bottom half and forced his way into her, taking her with carnivorous desire, moving harder and faster until he met his end. He rezipped his pants and headed out the door, leaving her askew and with a mess to clean up. This continued for weeks, in the classroom, the staff lounge, a dark corner in a corridor, the library. Always the same. No words, just lust.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

The Christmas Ball came quickly. Amy stood in front of the mirror, her long black silk dress hugging all the right spots on her petite form. Her hair fell in tight curls that had taken hours to charm in. Her lips were painted a dark blood red and her eyes dusted with a smoky grey. Silver jewellery adorned her wrists and her delicate neck. Her black leather under-the-knee boots visible through the thigh-high slit up the left side of her dress. All she could think of were Severus' eyes on her. He hadn't actually asked her to accompany him. He rarely spoke to her at all, but she assumed that she would be on his side tonight.

She walked into the Great Hall and scanned the room for him, but couldn't see him anywhere. She could see Aurora on the other side of the room, her husband at her side, and moved through the crowd to her.

"Have you seen Severus?" Amy asked hopefully.

Aurora's eyes scanned Amy and a look of concern came over her features.

"Tell me you didn't do all this for him, Amy? No, I haven't seen him yet, he may just be stalling. He hates these events," she sighed as her husband pulled her out onto the dance floor.

One of the younger male teachers appeared in front of her, holding his hand out to her. Why not, she thought, and took his offered hand. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. The music was slow. He held her close, swaying with her to the music, spinning them around gently. That's when she saw him, his eyes fixed on her from the entrance. She could swear his coal black eyes were smouldering. He glared fiercely at her and spun, storming from the hall. Amy apologised to the young man and ran through the crowd after him.

"Severus! Severus wait!" she called down dark corridor, but he didn't stop.

"Severus, stop! Please wait," she pleaded.

He stopped and turned so fast she slammed into him, staring up into his dark orbs.

"What were you doing with him, letting him touch you like that?" he snarled.

"He asked me to dance and I didn't figure you would mind."

"I do mind. You told me you would be happy with what I could give you, yet clearly you are not," he growled angrily.

"I am over the moon with what you have given me, but you have never once told you wanted me to yourself. I was under the impression that I was providing casual sex. If you want me to yourself then say the words, Severus."

Severus looked at her, stunned.

"If you want me to yourself Severus, then this becomes a relationship. Are you ready for that?" she asked him seriously.

He moved towards her but was interrupted when a large group of students bustled through the corridor.

"Meet me in my chambers in an hour," he whispered before billowing off down the corridor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

Amy stepped carefully through the portrait hole and quickly walked down the hallway of his chambers, following the firelight coming from his sitting room. He sat in one of the large leather chairs, staring at the fire, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Amy sat in the chair opposite him and waited. Severus grabbed the bottle of whiskey gesturing for her to take it. Amy shook her head politely and remained silent.

"You want a relationship?" he asked quietly.

"It's not about what I want, Severus. It's about what you want and how badly you want it."

"I want you to belong to me, and me alone. I don't want to see another man touch you, not ever. What is the cost of that, Amarantha?"

"I want to be yours, Severus, but my terms are a relationship."

"And you would define that how?"

"Stay with me once in a while instead of leaving. Talk to me once in a while in public, and take my needs into consideration. A relationship is mutual. You can set terms as well, Severus"

"No one else can touch you, you make yourself available when I want you, I will _not_ publicly show affection and I expect your patience with me," he answered thoughtfully.

"Does our relationship need to remain a secret?"

"For the time being I would prefer it that way. I'm not prepared to go public with this yet, Amarantha," Severus explained calmly, downing his drink in one shot and pouring another.

Severus leaned forward, grabbing her hands, and pulled her towards him and onto his lap. Amy rested her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, taking in his musky smell. Severus stood, lifted her in his arms and carried her to his large bed. Laying her down carefully on the plush emerald green satin sheets, he stepped back and surveyed the scene. Muttering a few words, the room plunged into darkness except the light of the roaring fire. Severus unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it carelessly across the room and kicked off his shoes, climbing into the bed beside her. Severus pulled the cover up over them and pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes peacefully. This was new to him, but it felt strangely right.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

So my Question to my readers is: Do any of you see the mistake Snape has made?

Again I ask that you review, even though none of you are :P


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy woke with Severus' arms wrapped tightly around her. She hadn't slept well, leaving her feeling terribly groggy this morning. She pulled herself carefully out of his arms and sat up on his bed looking around the room quietly. The fire had long ago burnt out, the smell of the smouldering fire lingering in the room. The walls were bare and the room was empty except the rich, exquisitely carved furniture. The black velvet curtains surrounding the bed were carefully tied to stay open, dust clinging to them much like everything else in the room. She felt an arm snake around her, pulling her back down into the bed, kissing her greedily. She pulled away, looking at the clock on the wall.

"No time this morning, Severus, we are already late," she sighed exhaustedly.

Severus' dark eyes travelled to the clock and back to her, looking her over carefully.

"I'll make time," he growled, pushing her back onto the bed and beginning to undress her.

"You are late Severus, is everything- Oh Merlin!" gasped Aurora, shocked to see the current events.

" Get out!" growled Severus angrily, glaring as Aurora left the room, embarrassed.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag," Amy commented, fixing her appearance carefully in his dusty mirror.

Severus came up behind, her leaning into her ear.

"We shall continue this later," and he was gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

Amy sat at her desk, watching the students perform the new song they had picked, when out of nowhere she felt terribly ill. Cancelling her classes for the day, she went to her chambers, climbed into her warm bed, pulled her covers up over herself and fell asleep.

Severus arrived at dinner noticing Amy's spot was empty. Taking a seat beside Aurora, he glared at her intensely.

"Need I tell you this remains between us?" he grumbled in a hushed voice.

"I figured as much Severus. How long has this been going on for?" she asked.

"A few months now. Where is Amarantha?" he asked, scanning the table again.

"Sick from what I've heard. Cancelled her classes for the day. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"She seemed fine this morning. Nothing out of the ordinary," he answered thoughtfully.

"Have you been careful? It's a dumb question, but I don't see this being your area of expertise."

"Careful? What are you-" Severus stopped suddenly, the color fading from his face.

"Severus you fool, you had better go check on her," she told him in a concerned tone, giving him a gentle push.

Severus walked briskly to her chambers, rushing through the portrait hole and down the corridor to her bedside. He climbed carefully into her bed wrapping his trembling arms around her. Amy turned over, eyes fluttering open, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How are you feeling, Amarantha?" he whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Fine now, must have just been a bug, Severus. Were you concerned about me?" she asked smiling gently.

"I'm concerned that I've made a terrible mistake, Amarantha."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been careful in our endeavours. I'm concerned, Amarantha, that you may in fact be with child."

"I hadn't thought about that Severus, but I suppose it is possible. What if I am, Severus? What then?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"If that is the case, then we are with child." he answered gently, pulling her closer to him and nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Just like that?" she asked, shocked by his unusually easy demeanour.

"Just like that. What were you expecting?"

"Anger? Rejection? You to tell me to get rid of it?"

"Even I am not that cold, Amarantha. To be completely honest, the idea of you swollen and pregnant excites me in ways you can't imagine. Though, I will tell you I am not parent material and would prefer to support from a distance."

"I don't understand. What makes you so certain you can't be a father?"

"I don't wish to discuss this, Amarantha."

"You can talk to me, Severus. Please trust in me. I know you had a rough start, but it doesn't mean that you are the same as your father was," she spoke softly, stroking his hair gently.

"Amarantha, I am that man, that violent, angry, destructive man. I am the man who hurts the woman I love so badly she forever turns her back on him. The man who gets angry and his first instinct is to turn to abuse. I have been angry at you Amarantha and wanted to hit you. I have no right to raise a child."

"Even though you may feel that way, the fact is, you may have thought it, but you controlled yourself. You have never hurt me Severus. That shows you are different than him. A stronger man than he was."

"I haven't hurt you because you won't let me. No other woman would sit with a man who cannot love them and allow that man to have her fully. No other woman would be faced with the idea of parenting alone and be so calm about it. No other woman would allow a man to satisfy himself using her body without ever expecting anything in return."

"I am not just any woman Severus. I am your woman and I am content with that. Whether or not you see it, I believe that one day you will love me the way I love you. I believe that one day you will realise you are a better man than you give yourself credit for and that you are deserving of good things just like anyone else."

Severus looked at up at her doubtfully and closed his eyes, feeling exceptionally tired this evening.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pregnant or not pregnant? Please Review! Thank you to my two awesome reviewers from last chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus woke, the large room flooded with bright light, his eyes stinging. The room was filled with rich purples and blacks. Everything spotless and organised. He could see her standing looking out the window across the room. She was fully dressed already in her soft, black velvet robes, her black hair tied back into a messy bun. He watched her quietly, feeling his body stirring at the sight of her. He closed his eyes, laying back against the pillow.

"Amarantha, is something wrong?" he asked.

"I went to Poppy this morning, Severus. Got her to check me," she spoke softly.

Severus stood, closing the distance between them in a few large strides, wrapping his arms around her carefully.

"I'm pregnant Severus, eight weeks exactly. She asked about the father. I told her that I didn't want to discuss it. I kept it a secret Severus, like you asked."

"We will speak later. I need to get to class."

Amy sat down in the chair in front of the fire pit, her stomach turning and tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't be strong any longer, it was ripping apart her insides. Suddenly the fireplace sprang to life and in stepped Narcissa. Amy looked up, shocked, wiping the tears from her eyes. She stood slowly, backing away from her estranged mother.

"I'm here to speak to you Amarantha, I will not harm you," Narcissa spoke calmly, offering Amy her wand.

Amy stared at Narcissa uncomfortably for a moment, then spoke.

"I have no desire to listen to whatever it is you need to say. Please leave."

"Amarantha, please, I'm not proud of what I did to you, not just because you do have magic, but because you are my daughter and I love you," Narcissa spoke softly, placing her wand on the table and sitting on the bonded leather chair, gesturing to the chair opposite her. Amy sat quietly staring off into the fireplace, clearly ill at ease with this meeting.

"I do not know where to start, Amarantha. I hope that maybe someday you will trust us again and give us a chance to prove that we are indeed trying to change. The war has put many things in perspective for Lucius and I. Almost losing each other and Draco has given us more value in family and we truly wish to make things right with you."

Amarantha looked at her sceptically, scanning her face carefully.

"And if I choose not to believe you?" Amy asked watching her facial expressions for any sign of anger.

"That is your choice Amarantha, but I ask you to look at the facts. What do I have to gain from you? What possible benefit do you or your magic have?"

"To raise the Dark Lord."

"I betrayed the Dark Lord, Amarantha. He would surely kill me if he was to be resurrected. Surely you can see that is not my plan," Narcissa explained calmly.

"I could never be the perfect daughter you always wanted me to be. You would quickly regret your decision."

"Amarantha, there is nothing you could do that would put us in that position."

"And if I was pregnant by someone not pure of blood? What then? Throw me out? Perhaps kill me this time?"

Narcissa paused for a moment, eyes shifting to Amy's belly and back up.

"That is your decision Amarantha, though I do not see why with your status you would opt to make that choice for yourself. But given your status it would even out and the child would be considered pure of blood. Are you in fact pregnant, Amarantha?"

"I am not willing to discuss my personal life with you at this point. Perhaps down the road, but not now."

"Thank you for letting me speak, Amarantha" Narcissa spoke softly, pausing to pull an envelope out of her pocket and handing it to Amy.

"It's from your father. It should be enough to get you through for quite some time, should you choose not to be involved with us. Perhaps you would join us for dinner this weekend? If you are uncomfortable coming alone I am sure Severus would come as your chaperone."

Amy snorted and tore open the envelope. Inside was a piece of parchment from Gringotts authorising her to transfer half a million galleons to her own personal account. She was distracted from the piece of parchment when the floo network lit up and Narcissa was gone. Amy tucked the envelope under her pillow and went off to her classes for the day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Severus had been in a horrible mood all day, the reality of the situation starting to weigh on him now, realising there was a good possibility that she was not going to accept the fact he had no interest in this child. He had no intention of ever telling anyone of his relations with her. He cared about her but he didn't love her. Eventually people would know, and what then? She was less than half his age and they had nothing in common. He didn't want this, or maybe he did but he was just scared to love her? Maybe he did love her. What if she left him? He couldn't handle that. Oh Merlin, maybe he did love her after all.

His head spun like this all day, frustrating him and making him grumpier. Finally, an hour before his final class was to end, he slammed his books shut dismissing his class early and racing to her room. He warned the woman in the portrait not to tell her or anyone he was there and headed off down the hall. He surveyed the room and got an idea. He flicked his wand lazily at the fireplace and it burst into flames. Flicking his wand again, the curtains closed and plunged the room into darkness except for the light of the fire. He headed into her bathroom. Starting the water in her small pool sized bathtub and enchanting it to smell like vanilla, igniting the candles that lined the stone walls of the room. He headed back to her bed pulling the covers down, flinging the hidden envelope onto the cold stone floor. He picked it up, eyeing it carefully. Her name was scrawled onto the envelope in handwriting that was familiar to him. He was torn but decided to open it. Pulling the piece of parchment from the envelope he stood, shocked. He stuffed the parchment back into the envelope, laying it carefully on her bedside table to be addressed later. He pulled the ties on the curtains draping the bed into darkness except the foot of the bed which faced the roaring fire. Turning off the steaming water, he sat down in the chair beside the fire and waited for her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

Amy finished her last class for the day. Feeling tired, sore and stressed she opted to skip dinner and go to bed. Walking to her room she felt emotions rushing to the surface again. She suddenly felt all alone. Climbing through the portrait hall, tears falling down her face she noticed the hallway was pitch black except the candles lining the hallway. She moved cautiously down the hallway, stopping in the entryway to her bedroom. Scanning the room, she took in the changes in the curtains both on the windows and her bed, the smell of vanilla reaching her nose. Her eyes looking to the fire and then to Severus, sitting beside the fire looking at her differently than she had ever seen. He stood and moved towards her, his robes billowing behind him. He pushed her outer robes off her shoulders and onto the floor, followed by her robes and her blood red lace undergarments. Taking her hands and leading her to the bathroom, he opened the door and pulled her towards the edge of the bath. He gestured for her to get in and helped her step carefully into the steamy water. He kicked off his shoes and socks and rolled his pants up, sticking his feet in the water on either side of her, grabbing her shoulders and working her tense muscles. Amy groaned in appreciation and melted back against him. Severus rubbed her neck and then began down her spine. He pulled her hair out of the bun letting it fall over her shoulders. Using a spell, he willed the water to soak her long black hair, and summoning a bottle of shampoo, he poured some into his hands and began to work it through her long tresses. Amy sighed, tipping her head back slightly. Severus worked her hair into a fragrant lather and charmed the water to rinse her shiny hair clean. Next he summoned a bottle of body wash, pouring it into his rough hands, and worked it into a bubbly lather, running his hands up over her back, then over her shoulders, and down over her breasts, making sure to brush her sensitive nipples with his thumbs. He continued his torturously wonderful touches until her body was covered in bubbles, again charming the hot water to run slowly over her skin, washing the bubbles away. He stood carefully and grabbed a plush, deep purple towel from the cabinet, holding it open at the side of the tub, gesturing for her to come out. Amy stepped out carefully and he wrapped the warm towel around her, gently rubbing her body dry and guiding her back into the bedroom. He lifted her gently onto the bed, laying her against the cool silk sheets. He slipped off his own clothing, climbing carefully into the bed beside her. Pulling the soft covers up over their pale bodies and moving between her legs. Lowering his lips to her he pressed himself gently into her, wrapping his strong arms around her delicate form. Moving slowly picking up a gentle rhythm, rocking in and out of her soft core with unbridled lust. He looked down at her and was inspired. Grabbing her arms and pulling them above her head holding them in place with one hand wrapped around her slender wrists. He began to pound her harder, biting the tender flesh of her neck with a low throaty growl. He rolled them, flipping her onto the top of him and thrusting up into her, sending shockwaves through her delicate body. He reached up squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, rolling them gently between his rough fingers. Her body rocking beautifully on top of his. He grabbed her hips, rocking them with more force, bucking his hips to meet hers with so much force it was almost painful. She placed her hands on his shoulders and without warning dragged her nails painfully down his chest, Severus growled with an animalistic desire. Amy smirked riding him harder digging her nails into his pale thighs. Severus rewarded her with more growling, his body trembling underneath her. Severus rolled them again, pounding her with an animalistic hunger. Amy writing underneath him. Pulling him closer Amy captured his lips biting his bottom lip so hard she could taste his blood on her tongue. He hissed one last time, losing himself inside of her and collapsing on the bed beside her ravaged silhouette. He exhaustedly pulled her into his arms holding her tightly.

"You are mine Amarantha" He growled possessively.

"And I love you." He whispered in her ear.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry that this update took so long, There is quite a bit more to this and I was unsure about writing this scene. Feedback please! what do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Amy woke in the morning, her eyes falling immediately on the envelope from her parents. She sat up, pulling on a silk nightgown from her drawer. Taking the envelope and sitting in the leather chair. Flipping it over and over in her fingers, unsure of what to do with it.

"Deposit the money Amarantha," came his silky voice.

"How do you? Never mind, I know the answer already!" Amy snapped, a bit of Malfoy in her tone.

"Come here, I need you," he commanded her harshly.

"Severus, I am exhausted. Can we please do this another time?" she pleaded.

"Come!" he whispered harshly.

Amy sighed, getting to her feet and moving slowly towards him. Her entire being protesting the movement.

"Stop there and turn sideways" he whispered, his eyes scanning her body.

Amy turned sideways and Severus moaned aloud. Her black silk nightgown accenting her already swelling abdomen, her breasts more full then they had been even the night before. Severus groaned gesturing for Amy to come to him. Amy noticing her effect on him moved slowly towards him, swaying her body gently. Climbing on the bed laying softly down beside him, Severus descending onto her like a vulture. His hands travelling over her belly, sliding the silk garment up her legs and belly. Her flesh bare to his eyes he ran his hands again over her swollen abdomen. Sliding up her body, pressing into her again. Amy gasped as his noticeably harder member invaded her. His breaths ragged and uncontrolled. Her current state obviously having an amazing effect on him.

Suddenly a sound in the hallway caught their attention. Severus turned his onyx gaze to see the young teacher from the ball staring at them in shock. Before Snape could say anything he was gone tearing off down the hallway.

"fuck!" Severus snapped, climbing off of her quickly, dressing and tearing off after him.

He reached the great hall and knew then it was too late.

"I kid you not, Severus was shagging her! I'll never get that image out of my head!" The young man commented. The man looked over the table which had fallen silent, taking in there stares that seemed to be looking behind him. He turned just in time for Severus' hand to wrap around his throat slamming him back against wall with a sickening crack.

"You insufferable son of a bitch" Severus growled, inches from the man's face

"This was none of your business to discuss!"

"Severus! Let him go!" shouted Albus. The entire great hall had fallen silent, watching the older professors attack on the younger man. Amarantha bust into the great hall, surveyed the scene and immediately went for Severus, grabbing him and trying to tug him off the younger man.

"Please Severus, Let him go. He didn't know any better, let him go. Come with me Severus, leave the great hall, now" She coaxed gently.

Severus dropped the man to the floor, storming out of the great hall Amy close behind. Severus stormed down into the dungeons slamming the portrait closed in Amy's face. She could hear things smashing inside. The woman in the picture shook her head at Amy.

"I'd advise ya ta turn around love, come back later when he's calm" She said in her thick Irish accent, the sound of things smashing in the background.

"Please let me in, I beg of you."

The woman reluctantly flung open the portrait.

"Don't say I didn't warn ye love"

She stepped in and started down the corridor, reaching his room and stepping over the large chunks of broken glass and debris. She spotted him in his office still smashing stuff, roaring in anger. She rushed in grabbing his arms. Severus pulled away, his rage too great to control.

"Severus please calm down" she begged, grabbing his robes. Severus spun in anger and flung his arm, his hand connecting with her face so hard she flew back slamming into the wall. Instantly, Severus snapped back to reality dropping down beside her.

"Amarantha! I am so sorry, dear Merlin what have I done?"

Amy lifted her head, tears streaming down her face, lifting her hand to head and feeling warm blood. Severus scooped her up carrying her to a chair in his trashed bedroom sitting her down gently examining her head. muttering a few incantations her head healed instantly.

"Anywhere else Amarantha?" He asked, his voice shaking

Amy shook her head staring off into the empty fire pit.

"I told you I'm no good for you Amarantha"

"Shut up Severus! Just shut up!" she snapped

Severus stopped, staring at her in disbelief.

Amy stood looking him in the eyes angrily, tears in her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

"I don't hate you Severus, it wasn't your intention to hurt me. Given that it never happens again, I can forgive you"

Severus stood there in shock.

"How can you still love me after what I have done?" He asked staring at the floor

"Because any woman willing to throw you away after a single moment of weakness, never truly loved you to begin with"

Her comment was met with a angry gaze, which after a few moments turned into sadness.

"I'm sorry Severus, but you needed to hear it. It's time to move forward, look at all the grief this has caused you. I am offering you a chance to have a better life, with me. Why are you ashamed of me Severus?"

"Ashamed of you? I that what you think Amarantha?" he asked shocked

"Then why is it so important that no one knows about us?"

Severus sighed looking at his hands, clearly overwhelmed with the amount of activity today.

"Your Father and I have been friends since we were children, your mother trusts me with her life. I am your brother and your, godfather. Does it not strike you as slightly inappropriate? I was older than you are now when you were born Amarantha, there is a certain level of assumed perverseness here."

"Who cares what they think Severus, As for my parents, have they visited you since the war? The way I heard the story, my father watched you die and did nothing. I've seen the things that turn you on, and felt the things you do, you are perverse, but in the most delicious way. It is too late to regret this now Severus"

"I do not regret this in the ways you think I do. I regret that there will be some dire consequences for our relationship, and I regret that you will have to pay them along side of me."

"A price I am happy to pay given that you are willing to accept me completely as your partner."

Severus Lit the fire with a flick of his wand, staring at the flames for a few moments. He turned his attention back to Amy, noticing the edge of a bruise beginning on her cheek. Around the bruise was red and puffy and his heart stopped.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

_Severus could hear his mothers screaming in his ears, hiding behind a threadbare chair in the living room of his family home. From his hiding spot he could see his father striking his mother over and over again until she went still, grabbing his coat and leaving the home. Severus had crawled out from behind the chair to discover that his mother was dead, his father never to be seen again._

_ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox_

"Severus, Severus!" she called noticed he was phased out

Severus head snapped to her, a level of emotion on his face that she had never seen before. Severus leaned in quickly scooping her into his arms. Running his hands over her damaged skin gently, he flicked his wand healing the bruise that was tainting her pretty face. She looked at him Lovingly. She grabbed his arm pulling it around her, resting his hand on her belly. and snuggling into him. She could hear his heart thudding hard in his chest.

"What just happened Severus?" she whispered concerned

"Memories, a flood of horrible memories, That I had long since put out of my head."

"We can get through all of this Severus. I love you and couldn't care less what anyone else thinks about us."

There was a soft knock on the wall and Albus appeared, a soft smile on his lips seeing Amy snuggled into Severus. Surveying the destroyed room he spoke gently.

"Is everything ok here?"

Severus nodded gesturing to the other chair. Dumbledore moved carefully across the room sitting down in the chair.

"So you two have come together, it's so beautiful when two lost souls find each other. All wounds can finally begin to repair and peace is finally found. If you build a good foundation here I'm sure neither of you will ever find yourself in need again. Now is there anything I should know?" Albus asked, pointing to Severus hand on her belly.

"Amarantha is with child Albus, just over eight weeks."

"That is truly exciting for the pair of you. I think perhaps you will have your hands full for awhile after delivery, and should consider taking leave?"

"I am certain that won't be necessary, there are two of us and I am confident that schedules can be shifted to accommodate." Severus Drawled lazily.

"I believe you will change your minds soon enough." Albus smiled, with a quickly vanishing twinkle in his eye.

Severus shook his head as Albus stood to leave. Amy was fast asleep, her face tucked into the collar of Severus robes. Albus smiled at Severus and was gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

Any thought? Sorry for the late update, waited and waited for it to be edited and finally gave up, hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is rated M for a reason, Consider yourself warned.**

Chapter 9

Amy woke to Severus' hands roaming her body, his breaths ragged in her ear. Amy reached for his buttons, pulling them open teasingly slowly. Severus groaned as he felt her hands reach his pants pulling them open and fisting him gently. Severus grabbed her, pushing her skirt up and entering her in one slick movement. Amy moaned melting against his body, riding him slowly, her body craving his. Severus began unbuttoning her white silk shirt when the fireplace sprang to life. They both jumped apart at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy standing in the fireplace, smirking.

"So it is true, you two" she laughed, sitting down in the chair opposite them.

"You aren't angry?" Amy asked confused.

"No, More amused, its seems you are more Black than Malfoy after all. Severus has a way of unintentionally ensnaring the Black women. Myself included."

"Narcissa, this isn't-" Severus started.

"What are you talking about, you don't mean? Did you and Severus?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"We had our thrills. He is quite satisfying, you've made a good choice," Narcissa smiled casually.

Amy pulled away from Severus, standing between the two chairs staring angrily at him.

"You screwed my mother! and you never thought to mention that!" Amy shouted angrily.

"It's not like I screwed her and dove into you right after Amarantha, it does not affect you at all!" he shouted back.

"Now now, it is not a big deal. He hasn't slept with myself or Bellatrix in years, many years Amarantha" Narcissa spoke calmly.

"Bellatrix too!" Amy screamed, her head spinning. Feeling entirely unimportant at this moment.

"Dear lord Woman, put your bloody head on straight! It was before you were born that I had dealings with Bellatrix, and you were just a child when I had sex with Narcissa"

"It was sex Amarantha, nothing more on either of our parts, mindless sex." Narcissa explained "your father was in jail for the first time, and I was lonely. Since I stay mostly to myself he was the person I came to, for...comfort"

Amarantha spun on her heels, tearing from the room.

"Was that really necessary Narcissa? She didn't need to know about us, no one did. Perhaps now Lucius should know as well? he hissed

Narcissa's eyes flashed dangerously "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, and I will, you had no right!" he growled

"She is a child still Severus, what are you doing? She isn't prepared to deal with your baggage, and your possessiveness will eventually destroy her" she sighed

"What am I to do now? she is pregnant Narcissa. It's too late to walk away-

Amy stood just out of sight listening to the conversation, at this point she couldn't listen anymore, hot tears pouring down her face.

"-I have fallen for her Narcissa. I would kill any man who touched her at this point Narcissa"

Narcissa's expression became worried, and she began to speak gently.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo x

Amy ran through the corridors, tears stinging her eyes. Turning the corner she ran directly into the young male teacher from the ball.

"I'm so sorry Professor Lastman" she gasped

"No need Amarantha, are you alright?" He asked concerned

"I-He-doesn't want me" she cried

"Come with me Amarantha, I want to show you something" He said taking her hand.

He led her up the stairs of the astronomy tower and out onto the balcony, he scanned the scenery and stopped pointing across the grass. Two youngsters stood, their lips locked, arms held in a tight embrace, surrounded by their friends, applauding and cheering for them.

"that is what you deserve, a man who makes you feel like a woman, a man who isn't ashamed to show you off. A man who doesn't care who knows he wants you" He whispered in her ear, moving his body up against hers from behind. Wrapping his arms around her, his fingers brushing her swollen belly and stopping dead.

"What has he done to you Amarantha, am I feeling what I think I am feeling?" He rasped against her.

Amy tried to pull away but he held her tightly.

"I could make you happy, no one needs to know that it's his child. I will raise it, I will please you and take care of you" He whispered grinding against her buttocks gently "stop denying what is good for you Amarantha"

"Please stop" she whispered

"When will you see that he is ashamed of you, probably only staying with you for the sex. You are going to have that baby alone. He won't be there for you Amarantha"

"stop, please stop, I don't want to hear this." She whispered

The professor ran his hand up her body, cupping her soft breasts. His mouth finding her neck against her protests. His hand slid down her body, pulling up her skirt and sliding his fingers into her gently.

"Mmmmm you are so wet for me Amarantha"

Amarantha started thrashing, trying desperately to get away, knowing that her magic would kill him instantly. He grabbed her around the waist, tipping her so she was hanging off the astronomy tower unable to move or risk falling. She looked for the group of students, hoping to scream for help, but they were gone.

"Why are you fighting me, you know you want this." he growled

"I was wet for Severus, not you! I love him, not you! please let me go!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Severus and Narcissa spoke for a few hours until Severus decided to pluck up the courage to find Amarantha and speak to her calmly. He checked her room, her office, the great hall. But he couldn't find her anywhere.

"She doesn't want you anymore, she knows what it's like to have a real man, not a coward" taunted the young male.

'Where is she!" Severus growled

"probably still recovering, you should have heard her screaming for me Severus, music to my ears."

Before any more words could be said Severus had his wand to the young man's throat.

"Coward! I will gladly face the dementors to kill you if you have harmed her in any way!"

"The Dark Lord will have his vengeance Severus, All hope is not lost, I will personally see to it that you pay for your betrayal!" Growled the young man.

Severus froze, was he bluffing? was the dark lord still alive?

"What is going on here!" came Albus' booming voice

Severus let go of the man's throat and with a pop the young man was gone. Severus quickly explained what his suspicions were and a staff wide search was set up to find her, the search went on for hours and she couldn't be found. Severus climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower two at a time, hoping to get a good view of the grounds. He approached the balcony and his blood ran cold. Amy lay unconscious, blood pooling around her legs, her clothes torn and her hair a mess over her face. He ran to her, throwing himself onto the ground beside her, checking her pulse. She was alive, it suddenly occurred to Severus where the blood was coming from and he scooped her up, running for the infirmary. He stumbled on the stairs down, sliding painfully down on his tailbone slamming it off of no less than 6 stairs before stopping, never once letting her go. He arrived at the infirmary, shoulder checking the door open and racing down the hallway between the empty beds, yelling for poppy. She appeared wearily from her bedchambers at the end of the rows of beds.

"put her down here Severus, Quickly"

Severus laid her down gently and poppy went to work trying to figure out what was wrong. Poppy pulled out a Doppler to check the fetal heart and pressed it to her abdomen. Severus sat quietly watching her examine Amy carefully.

"I guess everyone knows she is pregnant now then?" Severus grunted

"I don't know about everyone else, but I could tell just looking at her that she was, about 12-13 weeks I would guess?"

"No, Amy said no more than 6 weeks"

Poppy stared at him for a second, deep in thought and pulled out the Doppler again, running it over her belly again. Stopping just beside the scar on Amy's belly.

"Do you hear that Severus? That's your baby's heart beating"

Severus nodded, listening to the peaceful beating sound. Poppy smiled and moved the Doppler to the other side of the scar.

"Do you hear that?" she smiled "That is your other baby's heart beating"

Severus nodded, then looked up at her suddenly

"Other baby?" he asked

"Yes Severus, it's Twins. How exciting! what happened to her though?"

"My guess Poppy is that she was raped, Professor Lastman went on about how the dark lord would see that I was punished" he rasped, his voice cold as stone

"Oh my, poor girl. I hadn't liked the way he looked at her since day one Severus, I tell you. The good news is the babies are fine, for now. But there is now a complication. He tore her uterus where it was cut before. I can fix it, but if there is too much pressure it will tear open again. If it isn't caught quick enough she will bleed to death Severus. With twins that amount of pressure on the scar is inevitable, this would have happened sooner or later. The problem we have now is getting her to the safe point, at least 26 weeks if we want them to have a chance. 34 weeks is optimal for twins, but I don't believe that she will make it to 30 weeks, I think even 26 may be a struggle Severus"

"Whatever needs to be done to keep them alive, do it. If she loses them, I fear she won't get through it"

"I understand Severus, She is stable for now. I am going to rest, I am assuming you are going to stay here with her?"

"yes, I won't leave her side."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please review! I will bribe you with big sparkly cookies! Question of the chapter: What's going to happen between Amy and Severus? Will they stay together? or will this all be too much?


End file.
